Organizations with huge employee bases often find it difficult to allocate projects to employees corresponding to the employees' areas of interest and expertise. Due to lack of knowledge of an employee's areas of interest/expertise, project allocators, at times, allocate projects relating to a technology area which is only remotely related to the employee's preferred technology. This leads to valuable employee time being spent in obtaining training and affects the productivity of the employee. This also has a negative impact on the project timelines and, thereby, impacts the efficiency of the organization. Hence, there is need to determine and record the areas of expertise of each employee to improve the productivity and profitability of the entire organization.
Most organizations allow employees to browse the Internet for the purposes of enhancing/updating their technical skills. While browsing the Internet employees tend to visit web sites which pertain to their areas of interest. There is a tendency to store, annotate or tag a web page when an employee comes across any information of particular interest. Such behavior is popularly termed as folksonomic behavior. Typically, such employee generated web information is lost over a period of time and is not utilized for any purpose that contributes to enhancing the efficiency of the organization. Hence, there is a need to capture the tags or annotations created by employees while browsing web sites.
In light of above, there is need for a method and a system for analyzing the folksonomic behavior of employees and capture the tags, annotations, or bookmarks created by them for the purpose of determining the employees' areas of interest/expertise.